jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jurassic Park: Island Chaos
A game I made up. The story is that Grant returns to Isla Nublar for unknown reasons, but after his helicopter crashes he is stuck on the island. Grant carries a strange, futuristic-looking weapon that he uses to defend himself against dinos. Takes place in August 2013. There are four regions Grant must progress through: Swamp, Grassland, Jungle, and Sea. Along the way, Grant uncovers InGen's past and the problems they faced while the park was in progress. Gameplay Dinosaurs Velociraptor: A fairly weak dinosaur, but it is fast so can kill Grant easily nonetheless. Requires at least three direct hits from Grant's gun to be killed. Can kill Grant with five hits. Usually seen in packs of three. Encountered in all regions except Sea. Megaraptor: A larger and much more powerful version of the Velociraptor. Requires at least five direct hits to be killed. Can kill Grant with two hits. Usually seen in pairs. Encountered in Jungle region. Compsognathus: The weakest dinosaur in the game. They will leap at Grant and nip him, making him lose little bits of health with each bite. Requires at least one direct hit to be killed. Can kill Grant in ten hits. Usually seen in packs of six. Encountered in all regions except Sea. Parasaurolophus: Harmless herbivores that will never attack the player but can still be killed. Requires at least four direct hits to be killed. Cannot kill Grant at all. Usually seen in herds of five. Encountered in Swamp and Grassland regions. Dimetrodon: Semi-dangerous carnivores that will lunge at the player in a similar fashion to a Komodo Dragon before attacking. Requires at least three direct hits to be killed. Can kill Grant with six hits. Usually seen alone. Encountered in Swamp and Jungle regions. Dilophosaurus: Weak but manueverable carnivores that can dodge Grant's shots and spit harmful toxins in his face, blacking out his vision for several seconds. Requires at least two direct hits to be killed. Can kill Grant with five hits. Usually seen in pairs. Encountered in all regions except Sea. Pteranodon: Aerial predators that can swoop down on Grant and take a great amount of health from him doing so. Requires at least three direct hits to be killed. Can kill Grant with same number of hits. Usually seen in pairs. Encountered in all regions including Sea when Grant surfaces once his air supply runs out. Triceratops: Boss for Swamp region. Requires at least ten direct hits to be killed. Can kill Grant with three hits. Spinosaurus: Boss for Grassland region. Requires at least ten direct hits to be killed. Can kill Grant with a single hit. Tyrannosaurus: Boss for Jungle region and the most powerful dinosaur in the game. Requires at least ten direct hits to be killed. Can kill Grant with a single hit. Plesiosaurus: Marine reptile of average strength. Requires at least six direct hits to be killed. Can kill Grant with four hits. Usually seen alone. Encountered in Sea region. Ichthyosaurus: Weak marine reptile. Requires at least two direct hits to be killed. Can kill Grant with eight hits. Usually seen in pairs. Encountered in Sea region. Liopleurodon: Although of only average size, this marine reptile is a very powerful enemy. Requires at least seven direct hits to be killed. Can kill Grant with two hits. Usually seen alone, encountered in Sea region. Mosasaurus: Boss for Sea region and final boss for the game. Like the other bosses, it requires at least ten direct hits to be killed and can kill Grant with a single hit. Collectable Items Health Pack: Will restore Grant's health bar to original amount. Ammunition: Will restore amount of ammo for Grant's weapon. Food pack: Will restore Grant's energy bar to original amount. Canteen: Same purpose as Food Pack. Armour: This will increase Grant's power level and make him more durable to dinosaur attacks. Oxygen tank: Collecting these will help Grant stay underwater for longer in the Sea region. Notes: Throughout the game Grant will collect notes describing the events witnessed by InGen during the park's progress. The Game is rated T for Teen. It was released on October 6, 2011 in North America and January 10, 2012 in Europe. It is available for the PC and PS3. Category:History's Sake